Brave:Arranged Marriage
by ILUVBEING16
Summary: Set in 2012, seventeen year old Mary Carter of New York City gets the surprise of her life when a group of strangers show up in her apartment with her sister Lee Carter and tell her that she's Princess Merida of the Highlands and she is wed a playboy in four years. What is going to happen? PS: bigger summary inside...enjoy!
1. Summary

Ps: this is in the modern era like right now  
Merida Dunbroch the princess of the Scotland's Highlands sent away to live with her Aunt Linda after an attack for her life, there in the rustle and bustle of New York City, she grew up to be a fine teenager with skills in archery, art and music. She was known as Mary Carter and her life was easy and peaceful without any stress of what so ever. But that changes after she comes home from school to see her long lost parents and brothers. So questions run through her mind as she tries to figure out that what the hell is going on? and why is that gorgeous guy next to her 'father' is smirking at her? Who is he? and why did her 'mother' say that is her future husband?

Meanwhile Young Laird Macintosh was pissed off at his parents for ending his playboy days by soon getting him married to an American. But when he found out that the American was actually Princess Merida, he was glad since she was not only a babe but his ticket to the throne of the Highlands. He thought as he smirked at her. As of now thoughts of will she agree? and why is she wearing jeans? ran through his mind.

But what they both should be thinking is how is this going to work and is there anymore surprises? Well then read to figure out...


	2. Characters

Primary

Princess Merida Amelia Dunbroch also known as Mary Carter and the future Lady Macintosh, she is a seventeen year old senior of High School of Art and Design in Manhattan, New York City, New York. She was born in Scotland to King Ferguson and Queen Elinor of Dunbroch in the year of 1995. When she was about two her family picnic was attacked by the lord of Greenlands Mor'du and he was after her so the King and Queen both sent her to live with her Aunt Linda Carter and Cousin Lee Carter in New York, USA to keep her safe but Linda dies from cancer when Lee was sixteen and Merida was ten. She grew up knowing archery and painting at the local schools and making friends with Sienna and LuLu Torres. But in all that, she forgot her parents, her future marriage to Laird Macintosh and her role as a princess. Despite that, she works as a waitress in a Scottish diner and a children's story time reader at the school's library. She is a hardworking, brilliant, and beautiful girl with red hair and green eyes. She is a tomboy with amazing style, her outfits are usually green button up tops, dark green blouses, gold boho top and bottom with black Vans. Her hair is flowy and wavy as usual. Her favorite pastimes are reading classics at the library, practicing archery and playing guitar but now they are getting to know her family and sending time with Laird after she falls in love with him.

Young Laird Macintosh is the future king after Fergus, he is twenty-two year old drop dead gorgeous, arrogant, self-centered, and vain playboy yet an amazing fighter. He loves parties and girls more than himself. His motto is 'girls are like tissues, you use em and then toss em' He is very traditional and dislikes modern thoughts,ideas and most of all, jeans since to him 'are so plain'. His parents Lord Lain Macintosh and Lady Mercy Macintosh pamper him so much that he is a spoiled brat who walks around shirtless all the time yet has the decency to blush about it. He dislikes Merida's New York living habits and her out spoken personality which leads him to call her 'Spitfire' since he hates everything about her because of the engagement. But he slowly falls for her after spending time with her in his castle and hearing her play the guitar. He teases Merida that she always blushes when he is shirtless but she retorts because of his belly flab which makes him yell that it is rock hard muscles. And when he is not shirtless, he always wears a three or two piece business suit with suede shoes and Ray Ban aviators. His dark raven locks always falls in front of his dark brown eyes which gives Merida the mysterious vibe from it. Despite all that he loves her so much that he would fight for her.

Secondary

Sienna Jay and LuLu Jamie Torres are Merida's eighteen year old twin best friends. Sienna is loud and girly with blue eyes and blonde hair while Lulu is quiet and classy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Sienna is the head cheerleader while Lulu is the president of the AV club. They live with Lee and Merida after Linda had passed away. Sienna falls for football player Young Bradley Macgruffin and Lulu for Young Wee Dingwall. They all get married two years after Merida and Laird.

Lee Ann Carter is Merida's now legal guardian and a twenty three year old former Marine but now the CEO of Linda Constructions. She is funny yet serious. And to Merida, the older sister she always wanted. She knows Merida very well enough to say "Meri, I know you" in every problem. Fergus use to call her Lady Lion and Elinor referred to her as a 'mini Linda.' Lee's father Kyle Carter passed away in combat when he was in the United States Marine Corps. She has Kyle's black hair and green eyes but Linda's loving and calm personality with her mother's amazing beauty. She falls for Laird's cousin Lian Macintosh.

Young Lian Ryan Macintosh is Laird's twenty-eight year old cousin and a restaurant entrepreneur. He has deep blue eyes that all girls get lost into and wavy black hair. He is a playboy like his cousin but more worse. He is known for making the girls leave if they aren't making him happy. He finds Lee distasteful for her former military knowledge since he thinks girls are weak but when he gets to know that Lee single handled raised Merida after her mother Linda's death, he gets more sympathetic and kind to her. He joins her company and works side by side with her which led Merida, Sienna, and Lulu to call him, 'Brother in law' and in the end he falls for her.

Minor  
Young Wee Dingwall is one of Laird's best friend. He is an awkward boy but can speak more than one languages to charm girls. His parents Lord Way Dingwall and Lady Lena spoil him to the bone as his signature pick-up line is 'the name's Wee as in we should go to the tournament Mi Amor.' He tries it on Lulu but gets laughed at by her but he falls for her at first sight.

Young Bradley Macgruffin is the another of Laird's best friends, he is quiet and smart which leads him to use brains to win girls. He explains Physics to Sienna to be stared at by her with a blank look. She calls him 'Brainy Boy' and he calls her 'Girly Girl' which results in another blank stare but in the end, they fall in love.

Lord Lain and Lady Mercy Macintosh are family friends of the three other houses, they at first scoff at Merida's New York living habits but get use to it easier than their son. They love Laird, Lian, Lee and Merida a lot and help her to fix the broke bonds between her parents and her.

Lord Way and Lady Lena Dingwall are part of the four houses of Scotland. They love Wee and adore LuLu as their own.  
Lord Benjamin and Lady Samantha Macgruffin are another part of the Four Houses of Scotland. They love Sienna and her beauty so much that they forget Brad but he is always their first child.  
King Ferguson and Queen Elinor Dunbroch are Merida's real parents that make an appearance in her life after fifteen years. They love her a lot to send her away to Elinor's sister Linda. After sending Merida away, they have triplets Harris, Hubert, and Hamish which makes it a little awkward for Merida and Lee. They slowly earn her forgiveness and starts to rebuild their relationship with her and Lee. Fergus continues to call Lee, Lady Lion as he once again becomes that fatherly figure for her. He almost beats up Lian for touching Lee and Elinor teaches Lee how to make traditional Scottish desert. They love Merida, the triplets, and Lee so much.

The Triplets are Merida's seven year old brothers who are cute, smart and caring. They become good friends with Merida, Lee, Sienna, and LuLu.  
Antagonist.  
Mor'du is King Fergus' rival for the throne but Fergus won it in the games and Elinor's heart. So in angry he turned into a seriously insane thief after Merida but gets killed by Laird.


	3. Prologue

_Year 1997 Day 20 Month 12_

_" Oh dear, where is my little princess," Elinor cooed as she looked under the table for her two year old redhead daughter._

_"Hehe" Merida giggled as she sneaked up behind her mother._

_"Oh got you" Elinor laughed as she hugged her daughter before Fergus joined them with his bow n arrow._

_"My queen and my little princess." He laughed kissing both of their foreheads._

_"Princess, Daddy has a present for you and it's your very own bow and arrow." he said as he pulled it out from her coat._

_"Fergus, she's a lady." Elinor stated as her husband taught Merida how to shoot with it._

_Merida followed the ways of her father since she watched him do it but kept on missing because she heard a cackle._

_They turn around to see Mor'du and Fergus runs to fight him with the guards while Elinor and Merida runs away._

_Elinor brought Merida back to the castle and gave her some medicine that put her to sleep and then handed her to Linda._

_"Linda, go to New York and do not tell her about her past or anything and she will be known as Mary Carter. Please Keep My Daughter Safe." Elinor wept in her older sister's arms before Linda and Lee waved bye._

_And that was the last time they had seen their daughter._

Present Day New York City, 12/20/12 time 12:00 pm.

It was the last day of school then it was Christmas break and the last year for Seniors at HS of A&D.

"Merry Christmas."

"Happy Hanukkah"

"Happy Kwanzaa"

"Happy New Year"

"See you next year"

All the holiday cheers and greetings filled the decorated hallway of the school as a seventeen year old Merida Dunbroch also known as Mary Carter puts away all her books in her green locker.

"Merry Christmas Mary!" Sienna and Lulu voices cheered together in an awkward harmony.

"You too guys, but we all live together." Merida stated.

"Silly goose, we know that." Sienna giggled as Merida smirked.

"Well, see you at home, gotta study." Lulu laughed as Merida and Sienna smiled when she left.

"Okay you do that, I gotta do some minute shopping." Sienna squealed as Merida covered her ears.

"Um you also say that on Christmas Eve too." Merida stated.

"I know that and I also know that you are working today til 4 but don't be late since Lee-Lee says that we are having guests over and ya know it's serious when she is super calm. Well Ta Ta for now." Sienna blew air kisses as she walked away.

Merida just stood before snickering that " I need to get some new friends." and grabbing her skateboard and leaving.

Meanwhile

Highlands of Scotland.

"Mother and Father! I don't wan' to marry ere." Young Laird Macintosh yells as he threw his glass of scotch at the wall.

"Hun' we know what's best for you. And this lassie will change ya." Lady Mercy calmly explains to her hot-tempered son.

"Okay but can yer tell all the other lassies that I'm taken now since that will take time and effort." He groaned as Lian started to laugh.

"Cuz, what yer laughin' at?" Laird questioned his cousin Lian.

"Nothin' it's jus that your too angry calm down Larry." Lian snickered.

"Shut up, do ya even know how this las looks like?" Laird asked.

Lady Mercy pulled out a recent picture of Merida and Lee from two years back.

"Ere boys, look at em." She placed it on the table in front of them.

Laird eyes went to Merida as she wore a green Christmas dress and a fake smile since she was in a dress while Lian eyes the older girl with a kind smile and a flowy red dress.

"This is Merida and Lee." Mercy stated with a smirk watching the boys.

"She's gorgeous." Laird sighed.

"No Lee's beautiful like an angel." Lian smirked.

"Boys, these lassies were wee bit young in this photograph but they may still be lookin the same." Mercy laughed.

"At least Merida does not wear jeans but wears dresses instead then I am fine." Laird seriously told his mother.

"And Lee better be a good cook." Lian stated too as the both boys shook their heads.

Lady Mercy scowled at them with her Husband before they left the room.

"Why what's wrong with ere?" Laird questioned.

"Don know, maybe a lassies's thing." Lian stated before the two guys gagged in disgust.

Young Laird Macintosh was the boy with looks, skill, power, muscles, and girls like his role model Young Lian Macintosh his cousin.

They were homeschooled by Lady Macintosh until the 6th grade before Lord Macintosh took them out for warrior's training.

They excelled in everything and winning was their pride but when they lost. They become babies. Very spoiled and whiny.

Young Laird Macintosh is the future king after Fergus, he is twenty-two year old drop dead gorgeous, arrogant, self-centered, and vain playboy yet an amazing fighter. He loves parties and girls more than himself. His motto is 'girls are like tissues, you use em and then toss em' He is very traditional and dislikes modern thoughts,ideas and most of all, jeans since to him 'are so plain and expressive' along with that he thinks that jeans are too manly for girls so are sports and studying but cooking and cleaning is okay and easy.

While Young Lian Ryan Macintosh is Laird's twenty-eight year old cousin and a restaurant entrepreneur. He has deep blue eyes that all girls get lost into and wavy black hair. He is a playboy like his cousin but more worse. He is known for making the girls leave if they aren't making him happy.

So this is the stories behind the Macintosh boys.

In New York City,  
At the top floor of Linda Construction.

Lee Carter looked through all her paperwork for the business presentation tomorrow.

"Boss, you got a call from home, it's Mary." Gladys told her boss as she continued to type on her laptop.

"Thanks Gladys" Lee replied as Gladys left.

Lee pressed the button and Merida's voice came.

"Hey sis, from work, I don't get off until 4: 30 due to clean up and closing so I'll be home by five." Merida sighed.

"Okay, see you home sweetie," Lee laughed as Merida hung up.

Oh boy that girl was in for a sweet or sour surprise. Lee thought.


End file.
